


Puppy Issues [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Stiles is temporarily a puppy. It's really unfair how amusing this is to everyone else.[A recording of a fic by LadyDrace]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Puppy Issue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070231) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic17/puppy%20issue.mp3) | **Size:** 4.25 MB | **Duration:** 4:30min

  
---|---


End file.
